


From The Gates

by RageIncarnation13



Series: The Gates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Forests, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageIncarnation13/pseuds/RageIncarnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brother and his sister try to cope with the ongoing revolving door of demons that seem to think that his house is a boarding room for the dead.<br/>“No, I plan on commandeering a house.” He said and with a flourish he swept his arm up and pointed in the direction of their house, obviously knowing where it sat in the woods without even a glance in its direction. “That one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Gates

**Author's Note:**

> this will be the first installation of many, i plan on making this a really long series, i hope everyone is here for the long run. I will be starting a tumblr page dedicated specifically to the writing of this story and the accompanying comics that i plan to write for it. thanks for reading :^D please leave critiques in the comment section i would love to improve.

"Don't go too far ahead Olivia!"  
The dimly lit forest path seemed to wind dangerously into the darkness, as the trees got thicker, as he watched his sister run further on the path for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
"I'm not going that far ahead of you!" She called back over her shoulder as she hopped a stone in the path.  
He sighed and resisted the urge to massage his temple in a feeble effort to relieve his oncoming migraine. He hated these all-consuming trees that ran on for miles in every direction. His father, a reclusive author, saw fit to pluck his family from their quaint home in California only to relocate them to a remote forest. Now they live in asscrack nowhere in Washington in a gigantic house in the woods. Not that he minded the peace and quiet, but it was just a little eerie out here. He scoffed at how cliché it sounded when his father told them the "big news" but he was in no position to deny his father's stereotypical wishes, so in turn they ended up in the middle of the woods straight out of a bad horror movie.  
"You'll hurt yourself!"  
She stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heels to give him the most incredulous look an eleven year old could muster "You will worry yourself to DEATH James Derren Alus" and she turned around again only to stop mid twirl to stare into the woods. He went to make a remark about how ridiculous she sounded but her blank stare cut him off, and just as suddenly as she'd stopped she bolted off into the woods.  
"OLIVIA!" His voice rose a concerning amount of octaves as he went barreling through the woods after her. Tripping and stumbling over roots of tall trees and trying to artfully dodge bushes had him huffing out shallow breaths in seconds. The cold air that usually accompanied the dusk bit through his clothes. She was still a great distance ahead of him as she flitted with ease passed all the branches and cobwebs, her cropped brown hair whipping around with her movements.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" He panted as he regained balance after nearly face planting over a huge rock. "It's getting dark!"  
He hadn't realized he had caught up to her until he almost ran right into her motionless figure. Stabilizing himself he grabbed her shoulders and looked down at her.  
"What were you thinking?!" He nearly screeched as he tried to catch her gaze. She was staring blankly behind him, he really didn't want to pull a cliché horror movie and slowly turn around only to find something horrific but his poor instincts only prevented so much. He turned slowly only to see a shabby brick building a few yards away in a clearing, light seemed to pulse from the structure. He sneered a little and dropped his hands to his sides.  
"This is what you ran off into the dark forest for?" He looked back at her like she was a loon "how could you even see it from th-" his sentence cut off by the roof of the building being blown off in an explosion of light, the force knocking the pair onto the ground. They scrambled backwards to gaze up at what had caused the noise. Two figures angrily clawed and jabbed at one another, casting silhouettes against the blinding light. His mouth agape in horror, James tried his best to shield his sister as they retreated as best they could from their venerable position on the ground.  
The figures slammed into the dirt, finally escaping the edges of the light that was still shining from the building behind them. As they fought, James tried picking himself and Olivia from the dust. The fumbling pair went unnoticed by the brawling strangers, when they finally found purchase against the clearing floor they stood slack-jawed in awe as they attempted to move back slowly as to not attract attention. The figures became clearer as their fight brought them further from the glare of the building. The slighter of the two slammed the second’s thick hulking form against the ground a scant fifteen feet away from James' feet. It looked impossible for the thin man to wrestle the bigger, grotesque looking creature into the dirt. He tried to shuffle Olivia backwards with him, but she seemed frozen and transfixed on the fight.  
"Olivia..." He let out the shaky whisper. "Move."  
The sickening monster twisted its thick neck to point beady eyes in their direction. It seemed to struggle with its opponent for a second until, with a low growl and a huff; the hulking beast threw the man from him and turned to scramble towards them. Its huge form lurched and neared closer.  
James' eyes blew wide as he tried to step back, before he could move a muscle a thick blade pierced the things chest. Horrified eyes dropped down to the blade as it gushed a thick black substance from the exit wound. It slowly slid off the weapon with a stomach twisting, slick noise and crumpled to the ground to reveal the man standing behind him.  
He stood a good foot taller than James and loomed over him. His expressionless face harbored dark red eyes with small white pupils, and his light, brown, dusty hair swept across his forehead. The line of his mouth set in a frown as he gave them an antagonizingly slow once over. He pulled a pair of thin, old looking spectacles from his pocket, surprisingly unbroken from the brawl, and delicately put them on.  
"And just what," He spoke softly, "are two children doing wandering the forest at night"  
Struck speechless by the unmoving body slumped in front of them, James could only dumbly stare. A brief look of annoyance crossed his face as the silence went on a beat longer than he wanted it too. A low, exasperated sigh left his mouth as he redirected his attention to the lifeless lump on the ground at his feet. He nudged it with an old, fancy looking shoe and a look of disgust flashed past his nearly unmoving visage.  
“Filthy thing…” The man looked back at the two and lowered his eyelids ever so slightly and smirked. “You’ve seen a little much tonight haven’t you…”  
James’ mind went a million miles an hour as he scrambled to reply, “We won’t tell anyone!” He spat out.  
“What was that?” Olivia practically yelled as she tried to worm her way out from behind James.  
“Olivia! Be quiet.” He seethed through his teeth  
Their banter was cut short by the laugh the man next to them tried to contain, he adjusted his tie and looked down at them over his glasses and gave them a disturbing frown, “That was …a demon of sorts, if you would classify that as a demon.” The man seemed off put by the thick corpse on the ground. “You see,” He said aloofly gesturing towards the building ablaze with light behind them. “That gate has seemed to be broken, and has opened a portal…”  
“A…Portal?” James said skeptically, trying not to look the man in the eyes.  
“Yes a portal.” He said impatiently as if it were common sense, “This is a gate, a gate to the underworld.”  
James had to physically hold back laughter, this has to be a dream, things like this don’t happen in reality, He thought to himself.  
“Is this funny to you because this,” He said angrily as he flipped the dead body with his foot to rest it on its back, “Is no joke.” Black ichor ran from the beings mouth and its wound still bubbled the same substance. Its lifeless eyes rolled back into its head. “It looks like they think they can enter the over world willy-nilly through this gate, so they broke it open.” He paced back and forth his hand on his chin.  
“And what does that mean?” James quirked an eyebrow as his voice barely raised above a squeaky whisper.  
“I’ll have to stay in the over world until this gate closes, or more demons will pour through,” He glanced at the ground and with a gruff annoyed voice he finished with, “And the council does want another mass human genocide. So it looks like I have to wait for them.”  
“Them being…the council?” He asked when he stood shakily from the ground  
“Yes, they will have to seal it; I do not have the power to seal a whole gate.” He stated bluntly. He turned on the heel of his ancient looking shoes and looked at the destroyed building.  
“What? Are you just going to be wandering the woods until they arrive? You can’t expect me to let you lurk about the woods when you just stabbed someone.” James huffed in a fit of newly gained confidence, a murder can sit in the woods so close to our home, he thought.  
“Hmm,” The man seemed to sigh to himself, “No, I plan on commandeering a house.” He said and with a flourish he swept his arm up and pointed in the direction of their house, obviously knowing where it sat in the woods without even a glance in its direction. “That one.”  
“You can’t just ta-“ James tried to quickly scramble through his words but was immediately cut off when the man whipped around to stare at him with his inhuman eyes  
“Oh, but I can, and I will.” He said in a menacing tone, “You are in no position to deny me”  
He kicked the limp, bleeding corpse and sneered down at the pair on the ground, “I wouldn’t want to take drastic measures in order to secure a simple resting place while I wait.” He outstretched a hand towards the boy, “So what will it be James?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to see your headcannons for my characters, feel free to send stuff for this to my tumblr @rage-incarnation or on instagram @rage_incarnation


End file.
